1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device fabricated in a simple way and having excellent display characteristics and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices are self-emissive display devices in which a voltage is applied to a thin film layer including a cathode, an anode, and an organic emission layer disposed between the two electrodes in order to emit light by recombining electrons and holes in the organic emission layer. Organic light-emitting display devices have been considered as next generation display apparatuses due to their advantages such as light weight, thin thickness, wide viewing angle, fast response speeds, and low power consumption.
On the other hand, organic light-emitting display devices for realizing full-color images adopt an optical resonance structure for changing optical lengths of wavelengths that are emitted from organic emission layers in pixels of different colors (for example, red, green, and blue pixels).